


Gittin' it

by dubpubs



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A whole lot of both, Apritello, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubpubs/pseuds/dubpubs
Summary: April sure did miss her boyfriend while she was away - turns out he missed her a whole lot too. Smutty future Apritello oneshot.
Relationships: Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 73





	Gittin' it

**Author's Note:**

> These 6000 words of Donnie/April PWP came out of nowhere and punched me in the face... like the banging happens at the beginning, middle and end, just a heads up. Also, the rule of writing these two nerds talking dirty to each other is you have to up the ante every time, which I have done so here.

The first time she experienced what it was like to have Donnie even a little bit inside of her, April felt like she was being split in two—which was not super pleasant. At all. Seriously, it took a looong time for her to get acquainted with the sheer size of him, despite all the gradual practice they’d done with larger and larger toys in the weeks leading up to their first attempt at “all the way.” On top of trying to get used to the feeling (rather than the more obvious, kneejerk option of panicking), she’d had to stay calmer and cooler during the process than she maybe would have, so as not to let her shy, sensitive mutant boyfriend—who had been a nervous wreck at the time over the possibility of hurting her—onto her initially alarmed, _holy-fuck-maybe-this-was-a-mistake_ reaction. 

Luckily the two of them were scientists at heart, and they’d done their research, and had taken their time along with the necessary precautions, so their first time ended up being fine. It was more of a ‘wow, so we can do that/we just did that’ thing than a physically awesome mind blowing thing. It had involved more pain than she’d expected, and she didn’t get to come, and Donnie hadn’t ended up lasting very long once he actually started moving. But those things didn’t matter to April, because it was also intimate, and so sweet, and stirred up so many gratifying, reaffirming feelings of love and trust. Maybe most importantly, it was good enough to not scare them off from ever trying again, which, really, was all it needed to be.

It was not until around the fifth time she and Donnie performed the whole song-and-dance attached to penetrative sex involving a god-sized dick, that April’s eyes were opened. Her body had become much better acquainted with his by that point, while Donatello had been observing… learning. _Verified genius_ Donatello had been observing and learning, she should say. And that fifth time, after she’d gotten used to the feeling of him in there... holy shit, that fifth time. Things changed that night. The missing mind-blowing part of the equation entered the freakin’ building. April had legitimately not known orgasms like that even _existed_. When they put the work into it... shit man, it was life-changing stuff. But like. Actually though.

By the time they’d reached the year and a half mark of dating, April had, without realizing it, become very used to receiving _that_ sort of attention from Donnie… pretty regularly. Not that she kept count of how many times they had sex (although she would bet money that Don secretly knew the answer to that question), but she could guesstimate a median frequency of about once or twice a week. Sometimes less, depending on their schedules. Sometimes more. Sometimes _significantly_ more. What can she say—turned out her cute, nerdy mutant turtle BF’s genius extended to the realm of the bedroom.

So when she decided to take on a short summer internship abroad after her junior year at NYU, April had not quite anticipated the uh, well… okay, the freaking _horniness_ that came with the distance. Especially during the second half of her trip. Of course, it was more than just that; of course there were an infinite number of things to miss about Donnie, who was her long-time best friend, and more recently a great romantic partner, and an all-around stellar companion to have in her life. She could honestly say she missed cuddling and bantering and regular old hanging out with her adorable giant turtle of a boyfriend, just as much as she missed pinning him down to his old mattress and riding him to kingdom come, muffling lewd noises against his scaly green shoulder so as to not wake up his brothers.  Honestly!

April caught up with Donatello on the phone about every other day, which helped keep some of the ‘ _I miss you’_ feelings at bay. He was always so excited to hear about her adventures in Stockholm and the work she got to do for the research facility she was interning at, which really lifted up her spirits. The way the turtle gushed over every single picture she sent him, it was obvious he was living vicariously through her (she had to push down the inevitable guilt there on several occasions). In return, Donnie would give her little snippets and stories of home in that comforting tenor voice of his, which would subdue the homesickness monster inside her for another couple days. Every time they traded I love yous and goodbyes and ended the call, April was left feeling happier than she had before talking to him.

However, that didn’t change the fact that when the work was done for the day, and she was laying in her Swedish bed for the night, her roommate snoring nasally across the room… April missed Donnie in a _different_ sort of way. New York City never felt further away than it did in those moments. When her skin buzzed, and the space between her legs throbbed, and she felt powerless to do anything truly satisfying about it, especially with another person in the room. 

Masturbating together over video chat was fun to try out with him, but it only fulfilled her so much—not when she was so used to the full buffet whenever she felt like it—and it wasn’t as if her and Donnie got many opportunities to do that anyway, since April rarely had the room to herself. And while Don had gotten a lot better at sexting during her time abroad, whenever the messages tapered off and the phone screen went dark for the night, April still found herself wishing for more, her body aching for the rapt, loving touch of his hands, his lips, his tongue, and... _yes_ , okay, his cock. God, she thought about his cock way too much. She had a problem, maybe.

She never did relay the depth of this particular ache to Donnie over the phone; April was too proud for that. She was having a great time in Sweden, and she was an adult, an intelligent, modern, independent woman. With psychic powers and mad ninja skills, for Christ’s sake! She was perfectly capable of spending 6 weeks and some change away from her boyfriend. Even if he _did_ give the best back rubs, and they _did_ share all the best inside jokes, as well as a connection and a history that she knew for a fact the vast majority of couples would never even dream of having… even if he was good in bed… ugh, _really_ good in bed.

When her internship ended, and it was time for April to fly back across the Atlantic, her boyfriend couldn’t come pick her up at JFK like a hypothetical human boyfriend might have, like Donnie probably wanted to. But that’s okay, because he could, and _does_ show up on her fire escape not 30 minutes after she arrives home to her Manhattan one-bedroom—April practically trips over herself in rushing over to throw open the window. After so many weeks apart, her heart speeds up significantly upon finally seeing the tall turtle in the flesh again. In one massive green hand he holds up a colorful bouquet of daisies, the other folded chivalrously behind his shell, and he’s wearing his usual leather gear laden down with tech, glasses with tortoise shell frames over his purple mask, and a giant, gap-toothed smile.

Oh, how she _missed_ that smile.

They exchange dorky ‘ _hey stranger_ ’s, a long, warm hug, and a sugary-sweet reunion kiss. All of this to be expected, and entirely, happily welcomed. Then there’s some casual conversation about the last leg of her internship and her flight as April saunters into the kitchen to grab a vase for the flowers, and Donnie follows—also to be expected. 

_Less_ expected is how quickly complaining in the kitchen about how her plane neighbor hogged the armrest the entire flight turns into April flat on her back in her bedroom, her shirt shucked off and flung god-knows-where, Donnie hovering over her with his lips fused to hers and one of his hands getting real friendly with her breast over her bra. He’d barely been inside her apartment for 10 minutes, and now suddenly they’re here—breathing hard and heavy, Donnie moving down to bestow her neck with several gap-toothed hickies, the room laughably steamy for the short amount of time that had gone by. Really, the way things were going, the only thing missing was a magical invisible jukebox needle falling down upon Marvin Gaye’s “Let’s Get It On” in the background.

Besides the quick turnaround, it’s also unexpected because _Donnie_ had been the one to initiate, doing all the right things; wrapping his long arms around her from behind as she’d adjusted the daisies in their vase, softly kissing at her neck, whispering sweetly-but-suggestively that he had _missed_ her (and when he fluidly scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom after they started making out, _unf,_ her metaphorical panties dropped _so hard)._ April really thought it would’ve been herself who would initiate the inevitable bone-jumping, going off of their history as a couple, and how pent up she’d felt lately. Like, she knew _she’d_ been feeling pathetically empty and horny for him, but apparently Donnie shared in some of these feelings, judging by the feverish way he’s kissing her now. It’s the kind of make out that screams _god-damn-I’m-about-to-bang-you-so-hard_ , and April is inwardly rejoicing all over the place; at his returned enthusiasm, at the fact that she’s finally going to get laid, at the pure joy of being with him like this again. She’d been waiting for this while pretending she wasn’t waiting for this for wayyy too long.

It’s not much longer before her bra disappears, followed by her shorts and underwear, followed by Don bounding off the bed to haul her pale thighs over to the edge and kneel between them, his wide tongue wasting no time in lapping around her clit as if she were a cool glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. April sighs his name, stretching back out on her bedspread like a queen, her arms flailed over her head as Donnie proceeds to feast. He eats her out like a man obsessed, like a champion, and April reels, her nerve endings singing. Witnessing him in that moment, ravenous and relentless at her crotch, she’s reminded that Donnie really, truly, no-strings-attached loves her, because she had not shaved in a while, and she had not showered since she'd gotten home from the airport, and the guy was gleefully partaking in post-11-hour-flight bush. Pff, but if he doesn’t care, _she_ sure as hell doesn’t.

Halfway to an orgasm courtesy of Donnie’s tongue, April’s extreme, weeks-old craving boils over, and she whimpers and squirms away from the oral stimulation, an arm thrown over her eyes as she tries to catch her breath. The turtle’s head lifts out from where he’d been posted up, obviously confused over the perceived rejection, her nectar dripping shamelessly over his lips and chin. She glances at him from under her arm. While his glasses are a little fogged over, she can still see the worry, the question in his eyes, his broad shoulders stiff and hesitant.

“Whazzat okay?” Don asks, voice thick and unsteady, “do you want—”

April doesn’t have time for any sexual backtracking or unnecessary apologies, not tonight, so she just cuts him off with a throaty mutter of “need you in me, get up here,” sitting up to try and tug him back into bed by one gorgeously chiseled arm.

She catches the affectionate, pleased look in those big brown irises—an _‘aha!’_ flash of understanding—and just like that, Donnie gets his confidence back. He quirks a smile, his eyes narrowing a little as he wipes his face off on one speckled shoulder, patiently removes his glasses, folds them up, sets them off to the side. April can feel her heart _thump-thump-thump_ ing away, more wetness accruing down below the longer he draws out the moment, slowly crawling onto the bed and back on top of her, his knowing eyes never leaving hers. 

Things speed up again when he pins her by the wrists, and swoops down to initiate a number of desperate, unapologetically pussy-flavored kisses. The titillating fire in her stomach burns into an inferno, and April pushes back at him, the action playful and impatient. They share an excited grin, sitting up to wordlessly, breathlessly remove Donnie’s gear together until he looks less like a ninja turtle and more like a naked turtle, the redheaded (technically half) human doing the honor of tenderly untying his purple mask. 

The tender moment passes. April shrieks and guffaws when her mutant suddenly takes her into his arms and flips her onto her stomach with a mischievous growl. She preemptively props herself up on hands and knees as she hears him quickly digging around in her bedside drawer for the lube, and then her residual giggles give way for a shaky, breathy sound when she feels him— so tall and lean and _strong_ —sidle into position behind her. He hasn’t touched her with it yet, but she can still sense his erection hovering just above her ass, dropped out if its hiding place and _all_ for her, leaving her feeling _stupid_ giddy. When he does finally graze against her, the feeling of the slippery, heavy underside of him brushing at her skin alone has her toes curling, her stomach fluttering wildly, her body nearly trembling with anticipation. Ohoho boy does she want this. Damn, she probably doesn’t even need lube tonight.

Still, Donnie takes the time to pop open the cap and lube himself up generously, ever the practical disciple of safe sex, despite how slick they both already are. April shifts to lift her ass further into the air with the softest little whine, expectant, hardly masking her impatience. She feels the pointed tip of him lining up at her entrance, and—because her downstairs neighbors are so annoyingly sensitive about noise, she tries to fight the urge at first, after Don murmurs her name, presses his lips to a freckle on her back, and then starts to push inside, but—nope. Oh fuck ( _fucking_ _finally!!)_ , no, nope, she’s not going to be able to keep even relatively quiet tonight, is she.

“Ohhhmygod yes,” April blurts through a high-pitched sigh, feeling Donnie slide the rest of the way into her. He lets out a short of breath-sounding giggle and adjusts his position, mimicking her all fours stance so that his solid, keratin-covered torso is crouched over her soft, freckled back. He licks and kisses her neck, whispering about how wet she is already as he glides out, and back in, smooth, slick and effortless. April full-body shivers, forced to move down to her elbows so she can rest the weight of her head on her pillow, her pride a bit annoyed over what a mess she is just two thrusts in.

“You know, I won’t lie... I missed the way you go crazy for my cock,” comes Donnie’s voice again, hot and low and gravelly at her ear. “I missed being able to give you what you need, anytime you need it…” 

Dang, he’s onto her. And he’s never started talking dirty to her this quickly and easily, before; something has made Donnie braver, either all that the time apart, or more likely all the sexting, either way April officially casts her vote as _yesyesfreakingyesss_ on this new development.

“ _Nnah_ , I-I love having you inside me,” she whimpers back, her cheek pressed to the mattress. 

“I know you do, baby,” Donnie breathes as he nibbles his way down the side of her neck, then along her shoulder, on a roll now. “I know you love having my _long, thick_ turtle cock buried tail-deep in your sweet, _s-soaked_ pussy... mmm, you love the way I can fill you up _completely_ , feel _every_ part of you…” 

April’s eyebrows knit together, her lips parting, eating up the exchange like candy—oh, he is bringing the _heat_ today, scratching her itch in all the right places (nevermind that she finds the phrases “turtle cock” and “tail deep” unbelievably hot now; fuck it, she’s fully embraced the adventure of being in love with a mutant turtle). He eases out a few inches, then presses all the way back in, still gentle, but deeper this time, more insistent, making April moan feebly where she’s pinned underneath him. She feels like she could cum already. Hell, she just _might_.

“ _God_ , April, you feel _so…_ oh god I missed you so much, sunflower… _hahh..._ ”

“Oh _fuck_ , Don, you’re gonna make me cum…” April whines underneath him, feeling his hips smush insistently against her plush ass once more.

“Well, that _is_ kind of the idea,” Donnie says with a low chuckle that April finds an irritating amount of sexy, easing his cock out nearly all the way before swiftly impaling her again, hard and _deep_ , and April’s body immediately seizes up and begins to shake, her brain going fuzzy, and—yyyep. She’s coming. How does he manage to _do_ that so fast?

“ _Aaaaaahh_ ,” she cries out helplessly, convulsing through the swell of delicious, golden heat between her legs, knowing that her generous boyfriend and that incredibly huge dick of his were only just getting started with her. Barely giving her a moment to recover, Don lovingly and diligently goes about giving April the thorough fucking she’d been craving, the intensity ranging from slow and tender to quick and passionate (hindsight-wise, fifteen minutes in is probably when the noise complaint from her stupid downstairs neighbors was called in).

Two more quaking, deeply satisfying orgasms later, April is on her back with her legs akimbo, secured in the air by Donnie’s huge hands around her calves. She’s just catching a glimpse of her fourth release on the horizon, but also knows Donnie is probably nearing his own end, judging by the pinched, helpless expression on his bare face, and the fact that his words have devolved into an oblivious chant of _April-oh-April_ on repeat. It’s joined by the sound of his lower plastron slapping frantically against her reddened thighs, and the dull, rhythmic thumping of the headboard against the wall.

“Pleasepleaseplease, I’m so close Dee,” April slurs out, because screw it, she’s feeling greedy and love-drunk and wants to come again.

Donnie, past the point of forming sentences, just slides his hands down her legs to hike her up by the hips, his hands cupping under her ass, before he resumes pistoning into her at a faster, much more bruising pace, the headboard now thumping with a vengeance. She will absolutely be feeling this tomorrow. _Sooo_ fucking worth it.

“ _Fuckyes_ , fuck me, fuck me harder,” April begs through gritted teeth in harsh tones, heedless and stoned off the feel of him, barely hearing Donnie moan through his churrs. “Pound me with that big fat purple cock, yes, yes, _yes_ — _!”_

April’s words abruptly dissolve around her lips forming a shameless ‘o’ face, her body arching and clenching hard around him for the fourth time that night—god, she loves him so, _so_ much, _ugh_ — “Ohmygod, _f-fuuuck…!!_ ” She wails out after the pause for a silent scream, her body contorted into a position that would probably look like she was being exorcised if not for the anthropomorphic turtle nestled between her thighs. She pants and shakes and releases another pleasured howl before melting back down to the bed, reduced to a sweaty, limp puddle of limbs.

Donnie gives her a minute, slowing back to the occasional lazy thrust as he leans down to dot little kisses over her breasts, up her sternum, along her collarbone. April circles one arm around his shell to trace her fingers along the scutes. With her other hand she cradles the back of his smooth green noggin, and he happily takes his cue and nuzzles his beak into her neck, still careful to hold most of his weight off her.

“I love you,” she catches his sincere, muffled sigh, which causes April’s blissed-out smile to widen considerably.

“Mmm… I love you…” she exhales back, her whole being totally relaxed for what feels like the first time in weeks. It’s quiet, and peaceful, and perfect. After a few more silent, floaty-feeling seconds, April turns her head to smooch Donnie’s perspiring temple. “You still haven’t come yet?” 

“Ah, not yet,” Donnie shrugs and chuckles, the little catch in his voice giving away how keyed up he still is. “Listen, when my lady needs some extra lovin’, I gotta deliver. That’s just a fact.” He lifts his head to give her a dorky wink, making April smile and shake her head affectionately.

“I could tell you were close a minute ago… you didn’t have to slow down, y’know.” 

Donnie cuddles his face back into the crook of her neck, and she can feel him shaking his head no against her. “Nahh. I know you like to enjoy the big moment without the uhh... extra commotion.”

April snorts— _commotion_ is certainly one word for it— then moves her hand to the side of his face, coaxes his mouth over to hers for a sound kiss. When they break apart an inch, she gives him a secret, conspiratorial grin, allowing her eyebrows a waggle or two. “...You wanna finish in my mouth?” 

Donnie grins back, his flushed expression walking that illegally cute line between goofy and shy. “Mind if I take a rain check on the offer? As— _genuinely_ enticing as that sounds, believe me… I kinda have my heart set on finishing right here, if that’s all right.” He gives his hips a little nudge against her, which sends a pleasant shiver down April’s oversensitized body. Her heart balloons at the sweet, quiet request. How Donnie managed to fuck her the way he did (he would undoubtedly call it ‘passionate lovemaking’) and then turn around and act so unassuming was beyond her.

“Aww,” she cooes, “of course it’s all right, ya big ol’ smoothie.” She pulls him in for another slow kiss, then moves her hands to push lightly against his shoulders. “Here, roll over.”

Donnie complies, taking care to stay inside her as he gently rolls them both, until she’s straddling him and he’s lying back on his carapace, gazing up at her with adoring, half lidded eyes. She can feel every inch of him in there, still swollen and throbbing, having been edged frustratingly close to orgasm who knows how many times just to make her happy. _Reeeally happy,_ April thinks. Sensitive and a bit sore as she may be right now, she has no intention of tapping out until Donnie gets the opportunity to come as hard as she just did.

“Close your eyes,” April coaxes, sitting up straight atop him, her fingertips caressing along his middle. “Just feel me a little while.” Again, Donnie obeys without question, his lash-less olive eyelids sliding shut, his hands resting on her spread thighs. He grits out a hushed groan through closed lips as she begins to work her hips over him, measured and deliberate, lovingly stroking his silken flesh with hers. The underlying bass of churring starts back up, and she takes a second to appreciate the subtle vibration under her palms splayed out on his chest, the once unfamiliar sound only serving to warm her further.

“Tell me how I feel baby,” April demands in that tried-and-true lusty whisper, the one that would turn heads if she used it out in public.

“Ph-phenomenal,” the turtle sighs, his closed eyelids fluttering, the muscles in his face twitching delightfully. “So goddamn good...”

April moves her hands back to rest on his sturdy thighs and rolls her hips faster, grunting a little with the effort. The position leaves her nude body stretched back on what must be an entirely salacious display, so, no sense in him missing out on it. She can feel her own desire building back up again, and her drenched-in-sex voice is much less put on as she calls out softly, “ _mmh_ , open your eyes, Donnie...”

Donnie does so, lifting his head and taking one long, dragging, heavy-lidded look at her before the back of his skull hits the pillow again with a moan, his eyes scrunched shut, brow pinched. “ _Fuck_ ,” he chokes out in a half-laugh, “Hoo, I’m not gonna last long at this rate.”

“Well, that _is_ kind of the idea,” she parrots his own words back at him with a smirk, sliding herself up and down his length with a renewed vigor. Donnie doesn’t return the smile, just strains out another ragged grunt, mouth hanging open, his hips beginning to twitch beneath her. She loves being able to watch him from this angle, his face especially. His unique features so obviously overjoyed and overwhelmed, disbelieving almost, both his heart and his body totally, willingly surrendered to her. It has April soaring on a special kind of high.

Their eyes connect, the soft brown of his own almost completely overtaken by his blown out pupils, his muscles tight and strained. “ _April_ ,” he gasps, the sonorous plea of her name—thick and warped somewhat by the constant sounds vibrating under his plated chest—making her throb around him. “A-April I—I _need_ you—”

Her small hands jump to grip tightly around his, the rest of her still determinedly rocking back and forth in his lap. “S’okay sweetie,” April pants reassuringly, holding his gaze, “do it, take whatever you need... I want it, please Dee, I want you to take me and f— _oh...!”_

Donnie’s strong hands are suddenly tight around her waist, where they hold her in place as he braces his feet against the mattress and begins to drive himself up and into her with sharp, rapid-fire jolts of his hips. April can’t hold in a squeal at the abrupt change of intensity, her eyes closing and her head lolling back on her neck, her skin rippling and her breasts bouncing with each clap together of their bodies. It’s _intense_ , and it only takes 15 or so of these thrusts before Donnie is tugging her down into an embrace, and his hurried gasps for air culminate in a broken-up moan as he finally bursts within her. April basks in the feeling of Donnie’s straining, twitching body filling her up (and up, and up… dude wasn’t lying, he missed her a lot), happy to comfort him with her hands and lips throughout his climax. The mattress protests audibly over a lengthy press upwards of his hips, Donnie clearly wanting to stay as close to her as he can get as he surrenders the last of his load. 

She only relaxes once she feels him do the same, his dire hold on her loosening. They allow themselves a few minutes of quiet and rest, letting their lungs take their time in calming down, the low, formerly constant purr in Donnie’s chest tapering off into silence. Finally relaxed, finally together again.

Before April can say a word, Donnie tangles three bulky fingers in her chin-length red locks, guiding her in for a heartfelt kiss. His lips move with intention, a kind of slow fervor, the gesture riddled with the usual, devastatingly strong waves of appreciation and devotion. Sex with Donnie always ends this way… as if he’s trying to thank her without saying the words. Since he’s lacking in any alien empathy powers, April does her best to show her turtle with her hands, lips and tongue that she’s just as grateful, just as devoted, just as satisfied.

Knowing Donnie would be content to keep this going for a long time to come, April is the one to draw away first. Letting their lips unstick slowly, one damp millimeter of skin at a time, a soft, wet sound able to be heard as they part completely. When the redhead opens her eyes, she finds Donnie’s are still closed, a doped-up smile plastered across his face.

“ _Somebody_ looks happy,” April laughs, partly at her own understatement. 

Donatello cracks open one eye, the corners of his mouth lifting even higher. “Mm. Very happy,” comes his sleepy mumble before he lets his eyelid fall back to closed, inhaling deeply, letting the breath out slowly. “Very, _veerrry_ happy.”

“Would you sayyy... it was worth the wait?”

Donnie expresses his agreement in the form of a few dopey giggles and a nod, his hands beginning to roam up and down her back, the touch infinitely comforting to April.

“Mmm. Good.” She lets the pointed tip of her nose brush back and forth against the rounded curve of his for a languid eskimo kiss. Man, she’s just as bad as he is, she can’t stop smiling like an idiot, either.

“God,” Donnie mumbles, “I mean I knew I’d been missing this, but. I did _not_ realize just how _much_ I’d been missing this,” he presses a delicate kiss to her jawline, “...missing you.”

“Ugh, I did. You have nooo idea how much I missed you, Donnie,” April confesses, insinuating her meaning through her sheepish tone. “Was _definitely_ feelin’ your absence towards the end, there.” 

For real though, she’s embarrassed just recalling that last week abroad—unable to stop thinking about him, constantly drifting off into fantasies of what she wanted him to do to her… sneaking off to the bathroom to roughly finger herself almost every night, having to turn the fan on so her roommate wouldn’t hear the wet sounds and bitten-back whimpers. One particularly sexually frustrated night, she’d been able to get off to nothing more than the mental image of his cock moving in her, plus a fantasy of his low voice whispering some choice words he’d sexted her before. She came in a matter of minutes, hands free, zero touching required. Don would be impressed, if she ever got around to admitting that little story.

He seems to read her thoughts in that moment, his smile turning into more of a smirk. “Hey now, you missed my personality too, right?” He fake-pouts.

April rolls her eyes, blushing against her will. “You bite your tongue. Of course I did.” She kisses him firmly to get her point across, long enough for the turtle to make a content little noise in his throat. “...Woah, wait a sec,” she says upon breaking apart, shooting Donnie an amused, cheeky look, “now that I’m thinking about it, pretty sure earlier was the first time I’ve ever heard you say ‘pussy’ out loud.” 

“Huh, you might be right. Hope I pulled it off…” He juts out his chin, contemplatively staring at the ceiling. She knows he’s only 60-percent joking when he asks, “I don’t know, what d’you think, hon? Yay or nay on ‘pussy’?”

“Hmmmm.” April plays along, mimicking his thinkin’ pose for a few seconds, then dips down and smacks a kiss to the corner of his mouth, patting his cheek approvingly. “Goin’ with yay.”

“Oh.” Don’s face breaks out into a pleasantly surprised grin. “Sweet. I'll add it to the repertoire.” He pauses. “So uh, can we vote on _‘big fat purple cock’_ next?”

“Oh my god, shut up,” April laughs, her freckled cheeks reddening. She punches his shoulder without any force behind it before flopping off to his side. “It felt right in the moment, sue me! And _really,_ Donnie? Making fun of me after the fact? That is totally against the rules of talking dirty and you know it.”

“Oh _contraire_ , Miss O’Neil,” Don says slyly, the big nerd, before he seizes her around the waist and drags her back against him, making April erupt in giggles. “I am _not_ making fun of you. I happen to find your filthy mouth incredibly arousing, thank-you-very-much.” He nuzzles his face into her mussed up hair. “Mm, if people only knew what a dirty girl you are...”

“Um, I think it’s better that they don’t,” April deadpans.

“Yeah, agreed,” Donnie concedes, leaning in for a soft kiss, a cocky smirk coming towards his lips towards the end of it. “I like that you keep the filthy stuff reserved for me.”

“Well, I mean, y’know. The filthy stuff comes pretty easy when it’s just you and me,” April flirts back, in between more pecks on the lips.

“Does it, now?” 

“Yes it does, as a matter of fact. Allow me to demonstrate.” Propping herself up on an elbow, April makes a show of clearing her throat into her fist, making the turtle at her side snicker with amusement. Then she leans down so that her lips are _just_ brushing his ear opening, her narrow fingers dipping under his shell to stroke at a sensitive spot behind his shoulder. “ _Cock,”_ April whispers in an over the top, breathy porn star voice—and joke or not, Don seems to be feelin’ the effects. She grins wickedly. 

“That do anything for ya?” 

Donnie blinks, wearing a wobbly, unconvincing smile. “Nooo?”

“Oh, well. Let me try again, then.” April drags her hand down the length of his body to eventually scrape her nails up Don’s firm inner thigh, unphased as her fingers streak through some of the sticky fluids left behind from their earlier marathon. Donnie shivers when she puts her mouth to his ear again. “ _Your_ cock,” she whispers. “Your _huge_ , rock hard cock, pumping into my wet, _aching_ pussy… fucking me, stretching me, filling me up _just the way I like it_...”

Donnie huffs out an awkward laugh, his cheeks darkening noticeably. “Aaand there it is. Man, April, you sure can paint a picture… damn.”

April leans back up on her elbow, lifting her shoulder in a little _yeah-I’m-hot-shit_ shrug. “Oh, I dunno,” she replies airily, “I could probably say anything in that voice and it would still give you a semi.”

Donnie scoffs, frowning in mock-offense. “Well now that’s just _reaching_.”

“Oh yeah?” 

That was a challenge if April O’Neil ever heard one. She stares her mutant challenger down with keen, crystal-clear blue eyes for another second or two, before suddenly descending on him for a heavy, sloppy kiss, moaning brazenly as she ravages the inside of his mouth with her tongue. The second she feels Donnie _really_ getting into it is when she cuts him off with a sexy little gasp, dropping wet kisses on his skin on her way to his ear, exhaling a trembling sigh before uttering in the breathiest, most erotic whimper she can pull off: “ _Pigeon Pete’s.... pigeon dick…_ ”

There’s a beat of silence, and then another. April pulls away to see a _very_ flushed Donnie just staring off into space with a vacant, mildly unsettled expression. “...That was so uncool,” he finally says, still staring at nothing, and April can’t hold back the ensuing onslaught of giggles.

“I’m so sorry,” she manages to get out under the heat of Donnie’s glare, his head shaking in disbelief against the pillow, “it was the first thing that came to mind, I’m so sorry.”

Don finally cracks a lopsided grin, laughter escaping through his nose. “I don’t even want to know where that came from. Should I be worried?”

“Pshh. Not even a little bit.” 

April reaches down to wrap her fingers around the base of his tail, able to feel the faint outline of the half-chub inside of it; Donnie releases a small groan, then goes quiet. April gently thumbs his slit and kisses his neck, listening as his breathing grows a touch more audible, keeping at it until the head of him starts to poke back out into the open. “...Did you want to go again?” Donnie’s earnest voice cuts through the silence, always so eager to please. “I-I might,” he has to shudder out a breath mid-sentence under her soft attention to his sensitive cockhead. “I might need another few minutes before I can, you know.”

“I’m okay for now,” April says, sitting up a little so she can kiss him on the forehead, “...was just thinking that maybe it’s your turn for a little undivided attention.”

It’s not a line. Truthfully, after what he just did for her, and after all that time spent missing him, right now there’s nothing April would like to do more than turn the spotlight on Donnie, and spend some time giving him some extra TLC.

Donnie can’t help but smile, staring off into the distance as he pretends to think it over. “I… _do_ like the sound of your undivided attention. _Ah..._ ” The turtle’s eyes squeeze shut momentarily, and he lets out a sharp breath as April continues to coax him back out with a light, massaging touch, one inch at a time. “Feels so nice,” he mumbles dreamily, his head turning to nuzzle his cool cheek against hers.

“It’d feel even nicer if I used my tongue, wouldn’t it?” April smoothly drops the line, feeling him swell a bit more within her weak grasp. She decides to keep up the verbal momentum, it’s just too easy. “You know the option to come in my mouth is still on the table, right? If you’d like to take back your rain check...”

Instead of words, her answer is a stirring little whine in her ear, plus the lightest of thrusts into her grip. Don is, of course, all in, and all hers. Ah, it’s good to be home.

April hums happily, bending to start kissing a path down his plastron. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, idk why writing Don & April's sex life is so much fun but it really is (so is making Donnie say pussy). Writing for them has also kind of made me more shameless as a person which I dig, I grew up shy and Catholic with sex=NO parents so to this day I need all the help I can get lol. If I ever end up writing more sexy Apritello oneshots, I'll post them under this story and just make it a little collection. And one day I'll actually write Don getting his dick sucked lmao... kinda burned out towards the end of this one.
> 
> However many years into being a fic writer later, I am no longer too proud to say comments are literally everything to me - please drop me a line if you enjoyed! Thanks for readin my turtle smut, peace ✌


End file.
